Eyes That See Into Infinity
by Nelia
Summary: After losing a fight, Alexander is whisked away to an unknown place. He returns 6 months later, as a different person. But maybe not as different as one might think. Hephaistions POV (more or less).
1. Disclaimer And Such

Title: Eyes That See Into Infinity.

Author: Nelia

Summary: After losing a fight, Alexander is whisked away to an unknown place. He returns 6 months later, as a different person. But maybe not as different as one might think.

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: I'm hoping it's going to turn out in a A/H

Disclaimer: Alexander and other characters belong to themselves and history. The movie belongs to Oliver Stone and the performance to all the actors.

Reviews: I wouldn't mind but be gentle, my soft heart can't take many flames.

Notes: Please don't mind my bad English, I'm from Belgium and English isn't my native language. Sorry for any mistakes you might find, I don't have a Beta and I only saw the movie 3 times, haven't read any of the books and don't know Alexander's history in detail.

All characters will speak in modern day English because I don't know how they talked back then but I will try none the less, please don't be mad or feel insulted because of it.

I'm just trying, I'm not too good at writing and this is just a draft, things might change…

Thank you!


	2. Prologue: Six Months

**_Chapter 1: Six Months!_**

Six Months!

Hephaistion couldn't believe it has been six months since the last time he saw Alexander.

Six months since his father, Philip, suddenly showed up, took in the scene before him and took Alexander away without explaining when he, would see Alexander again. He is King and does not need to explain himself but the experience still left all of them confused and worried. Hephaistion more then others, though Ptolemy might come close.

He couldn't believe it has been six months.

Yet looking at Alexander standing in the arena across from him, it looked like he has been away for longer. He no longer looked like the boy his father took away, but a man. He looked taller, though he doesn't seem to have grown much, he also looked broader and showed more muscle then before. He no longer fidgeted when he had to stand still for long periods of time and looked straight ahead, focused on what had to come. He did not move when his opponent stood in front of him and Hephaistion wondered how this came to be.


	3. The Fight That Started It All

_**Chapter 2: The Fight That Started it all.**_

_Six Months Earlier: March_

Hephaistion looked at two of his classmates wrestling in the sand, Cassander and Ptolemy, the match had been going for awhile and the two opponents looked evenly matched. They both looked tired, sweat made their bodies glisten and sand stuck everywhere. Lifting his head from the scene he looked at his other classmates, who were all yelling and shouting trying to encourage both boys who were fighting. All but one, one stood a little bit to the side, intently watching the scene before him, as if watching for any flaws and memorizing them for the future use, they learned much in the three years, they studied with Leonidas, but still though they could learn more.

Hephaistion was not aware he kept staring, his eyes travelling up and down the small but compact body, to his blond hair and fair face, to those wonderful eyes he loved so much, eyes that were suddenly turned towards his as if the owner felt he was being watched. Hephaistion blushed and turned back to the wrestling match, cursing himself for being careless.

Hephaistion and Alexander were best friends and shared everything, and have done so ever since they met a little over 3 years ago.

But as they got older and their bodies changed, Hephaistion began to feel differently about Alexander and their friendship. If it were possible he felt more then he ever did and he feared it. He feared he might have fallen in love with Alexander and fallen hard. How could he not, Alexander was smart, strong and energetic and above all he had the biggest heart he ever saw in a human and it made his swell in return.

It also helped Alexander was very easy on the eyes, he was thought divine by some people and Hephaistion could easily see it because of Alexander's golden hair and fair complexion. And eyes, eyes he was sure could see into infinity.

But that did not matter to Hephaistion, he would have loved Alexander even if he were the ugliest person alive, he loved Alexander himself, not what he looked like or what he was: A Prince and future King, a fact that scared Hephaistion still.

He called himself a fool for ever falling in love but when he looked in Alexander's eyes none of that mattered and the world consisted of just the two of them. Hephaistion sighed knowing he was hopeless, he just hoped nobody else noticed, though sometimes he thinks Ptolemy might suspect because of his knowing smiles when he was caught staring. As long as Alexander did not know, Hephaistion was happy, he feared his best friends reaction more then anyone, he was scared if Alexander found out, he might not want to be his friend anymore and Hephaistion was sure he would not survive that.

He jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see those eyes, he was watching not so long ago, suddenly up close.

"Alexander", whispered Hephaistion. Alexander just smiled at him and turned back towards the fight, standing very close, so close their shoulders were touching and the heat of it made Hephaistion squirm inside. They stood side my side for several minutes before Alexander suddenly spoke up.

"Great fight is it not?" Hephaistion nodded and said,

"Cassander certainly seems strong today"

"Yes, but strength is not always what you need in battle. Cassander may be stronger then Ptolemy right now but he is careless and does not think before he acts. He acts purely on instinct…. Instinct is good but sometimes thinking before you act can help you win the fight. I think Ptolemy will win his fight today."

Before Hephaistion could comment; Nearchus, who had heard what Alexander said, interrupted:

"Surely not Alexander, you must be mistaken, look at that…" Hephaistion turned towards the fight and saw Cassander clearly had the upper hand on Ptolemy.

"I know Ptolemy is your friend Alexander but…" continued Nearchus "… Cassander clearly is the victor today." Alexander just shook his head and smiled a knowing smile.

"I think not." he said and almost at that exact moment Ptolemy made a move that took Cassander of guard and won the fight.

Everyone was shocked at the outcome of the fight, all but Alexander who already made his way towards Ptolemy congratulating him on an outstanding victory.

Hephaistion looked towards Cassander and he was shocked at what he saw, he knew Cassander would take it hard but instead of glaring at his opponent, he was glaring at Alexander who was silently talking to Ptolemy. Suddenly afraid for Alexander's safety , he made his way through his classmates and stood between Alexander and Cassander, shooting a weary glance at Cassander, he suddenly came on the receiving end of that glare.

He suddenly felt a warm arm circle his shoulders and turned towards the owner. Staring into the happy face of Alexander, he smiled back and circled his own arm 'round Alexander waist listing to Ptolemy talk about his little victory. Feeling warm and happy in his best friends arms, he forgot about Cassander for a little while. But only for a little while.

The following days Cassander was really grumpy and nasty, which everyone expected because they all knew how much he hated to lose. What they didn't expect was that Alexander would be on the receiving end of Cassander's temper. Everyone knew the both of them didn't get along but most of the time they left each other alone but not this time. Cassander was constantly provoking Alexander, trying to start a fight and he would have succeeded if either Hephaistion or Ptolemy weren't around to calm Alexander's temper, which rivalled Cassander's to say the least.

But at the end of the week, Cassander seems to have let it go in favour of their new sword training. Leonidas has been teaching them sword fighting (with wooden swords of course) for the last couple of months and today they were finally ready to try some one on one fights. They all started in pairs and each victor went to the following round fighting against the other victor until only two remained.

Hephaistion wiped his brow and tried to catch his breath, he just lost his fight to Ptolemy, who was in turn taken out by Leonatus and now they both watched, with the others, as Cassander and Alexander circled each other in the final match of today. Hephaistion felt uneasy somehow and when he heard the wooden swords clash, he swallowed hard, eyes never wavering.

Suddenly he heard Ptolemy whisper his name in an urgent matter, lifting his eyes from the fight for the first time he followed Ptolemy's gaze and gasped when he saw the king watching with his generals. The uneasy feeling he felt in the beginning only grew, he looked at Ptolemy asking with his eyes if he knew what the King was doing here but only got a shrug in response. Looking back at the fight he knew Alexander had no idea his father was here, or that he was coming, he would have mentioned it.

Hearing a load yelp his head snapped back towards the fight and saw Cassander has smacked his wooden sword on Alexander's shoulder, which was already turning red. Hephaistion held his breath as Cassander threw insults at Alexander trying to get him angry and force him to make a mistake but Hephaistion knew Alexander knew better then that. He heard several word like 'weak' and 'coward' but none of them mattered. Cassander lunched forward, after Alexander did not react to some nasty insult, but Alexander stepped out of the way grabbing his arm and hitting his sword between Cassander shoulder blades. Cassander gasped but turned back towards Alexander and lunched again, his sword bruising Alexander's arm but Alexander turned half a circle and pointed his sword in Cassander's face who quickly turned the other way. They began circling each other again and Hephaistion swallowed hard knowing this was it, scanning both of their faces he saw Alexander was focused and Cassander anxious, surely Alexander would win. Then suddenly he saw a change in Cassander's face, it turned from anxious to one of victory and Hephaistion took a step forward worried.

He saw rather then heard Cassander say something to Alexander, who quickly looked up to him and back down shaking his head at Cassander. Then it happened, Cassander said something none of them heard but it sent Alexander in a rage none of them saw before. They both yelled loudly as their swords clashed, they moved so quickly, dust rose and they had trouble seeing what was happening.

Suddenly they heard a loud scream of pain and then silence. Hephaistion held his breath as the dust settled but instead of seeing a smiling Alexander he saw Cassander standing victorious holding his wooden sword at Alexander neck, who was laying down in the sand breathing hard. Leonidas came closer and claimed Cassander the victor. Cassander smiled evilly and threw his hands in the air expected an applause though got almost none.

After taking a few steps backwards Alexander jumped on his feet trying to attack Cassander yelling 'cheater'. But before anyone could react a loud voice yelled "Enough", turning around Hephaistion saw the king, who he had momentarily forgotten about, had come down and was seething.

Everyone bowed as the King walked passed, holding a skin, no doubt holding wine and stopping in front of Alexander. He looked up again to see Philip gesturing Leonidas and Cassander away while he remained with Alexander. Though he could not hear what was being said he knew it was not pleasant.

The king was gesturing wildly with his arms and pointed towards the generals that came along, turning his head to look, he clearly saw they were pleased Alexander lost and they chuckled now and then, while Cassander's father proudly clapped his son on the back. Turning back towards Alexander and his father he saw his best friend equally angry and again he heard the word cheating making him doubt Cassander's sudden victory.

Father and son were in each other's face now but soon came to and end when Philip slapped Alexander hard in the face making him stumble and Alexander barely stayed upright. Hephaistion could clearly see the pain in Alexander's eyes, not from the slap but the words Philip must be saying. Alexander suddenly hung his head and nodded. Hephaistion suddenly felt the need to comfort Alexander and took some steps closer but was held back but a hand on his arm, turning back he saw Ptolemy shaking his head mouthing 'not yet'. Hephaistion sighed and nodded.

Hephaistion kept his eyes glued on Alexander face, hoping it would be over soon, Alexander kept his head down while his father ranted and raved but suddenly his head snapped up and his eyes took on twice the normal size. Alexander shook his head and terrified look on his eyes, he took his father arm as he turned to leave and said something but Philip would have none of it. A sudden 'Father Please' shook Hephaistion to the core, he has never heard Alexander use such a tone and it terrified him. Philip kept moving, gesturing for Alexander to follow but he would not and kept shaking his head in a negative way, suddenly he looked towards Hephaistion a desperate look in his eyes.

Losing his patience Philip grabbed Alexander's arm with force and dragged him along.

Panicking Hephaistion ripped his arm free from Ptolemy's hold and ran down the small hill yelling his best friends name.

Hearing his name Alexander suddenly broke free of his father's hold and ran towards Hephaistion, they crashed into each other and Alexander grabbed Hephaistion like his life depended on it. Hephaistion feeling Alexander's desperation grabbed him just as hard, then Alexander took a step back looked into Hephaistion's eyes with his head tilted and whispered full of love and devotion:

"I should have said this a long time ago but I love you Hephaistion, I do not know what will happen to me but remember I will love you, always" he then cupped Hephaistion's face into his hands, and kissed him, slowly and full of desperation. Hephaistion could feel Alexander trembling as he kissed him back. When they parted both of their eyes held unshed tears and as they looked into each others eyes no words were needed to convey what they were feeling.

But the moment ended when Alexander was suddenly ripped from Hephaistion's embrace and taken away by Cleitus, one of Philip's Generals.

Sitting on his horse, Alexander looked back with a sad look in his eyes and mouthed 'remember' before he left with his father and generals. Hephaistion could only nod and as he looked on in shock. After a few minutes, though it seemed hours to him, he felt a presence behind him and he knew it was Ptolemy.

"I didn't even get the change to say I love him back"

"He knows…."


	4. Respect

_**Chapter 3: Respect.**_

_Present Day: September _

Hephaistion couldn't believe his happiness, Alexander was back, **his** Alexander was back; he could almost jump up and down he was so giddy.

Just this morning he had difficulty getting out of bed, and had been ever since Alexander was taken away six months ago. He silently thanked Ptolemy for his constant presence and reassurance that Alexander was fine, that he would have felt it if he wasn't. But it didn't keep Hephaistion from worrying and Cassander smug smile and coy eyes for the last six months didn't help any either.

Hephaistion never lost his temper, he was always calm and collected but one remark two months ago was all it took and he pinned Cassander to the wall.

_Hephaistion was quietly talking with Ptolemy, Nearchus and Leonatus, walking towards their next class when Cassander and some of his friends walked by bumping into Hephaistion's shoulder. Hephaistion shrugged if of trying to ignore it but when Cassander stopped in front of him, getting in his face, he sighed. _

"_Miss your little Prince do you Hephaistion? Seems your not as much of a man you though you were without him do you? Your nothing without Alexander do you here me…." _

_Hephaistion just stepped 'round Cassander and tried to leave. _

"… _nothing…" he heard Cassander repeat but he could care less, he knew it was not true and Cassander was just trying to bait him but when he heard Cassander last remark he stopped,_

"_I hope they hurt him wherever he is… Then he'll know that not even princes get anything for free. I bet he's sniffling and begging already, just like he did when I beat his little puppy ass into the ground…" and started laughing._

_Hephaistion turned back and before anyone could react he had grabbed Cassander by the throat and hit his head on the wall hard. Hephaistion who was bigger then Cassander in many ways lifted him of the ground and got in his face. He never shouted or yelled but he spoke softly and no one but Cassander could hear what was being said._

"_I know you cheated that day Cassander, there was no way you could have won and rest assured I will find what happened that day and you will pay. **And** know this…."_

_He banged Cassander's head against the wall hard, making some people wince._

"_You will never be half the man Alexander is… **never!**"_

_They stared into each others eyes and Hephaistion did not see Cassander turning red and did not feel his hands grabbing at his throat until Ptolemy shook him out of it. _

"_Hephaistion!" Hephaistion let Cassander go, who fell on the floor gasping for air, nobody tried to help Cassander in any way as they followed Hephaistion to their next class. _

Hephaistion felt nervous when he brushed off his new chiton, he waited for this day for what felt like forever. Something did not make sense. They were all in Aristotle's class when the news came, Alexander was back and heading this way. Everyone cheered as Hephaistion remained seated in shock, when Ptolemy shook his shoulder, he knew he must have looked silly wearing the biggest smile he could muster. When Aristotle asked the messenger if Alexander would join their classes today everyone quieted down at the boys answer.

"No sir, the King requests the presence of everyone here at the arena."

"The arena?"

"Yes sir and the King said immediately, I'm to take you there."

Hephaistion saw Aristotle nod and gestured everyone to follow the boy, something did not make sense to him and asked out loud.

"What about Alexander… I mean the Prince?" corrected Hephaistion after a sharp look from his teacher. "Will he be there?"

"I am not allowed to reveal much information but yes The prince will be there also" answered the boy quickly and left looking back now and then to see if everyone was following.

"What does he mean, also? Who else will be there" asked a suddenly curious Nearchus. The same question plagued Hephaistion's mind as he followed the rest of his class towards the arena.

After a dusty walk of 15 minutes, they arrived at the arena. The arena consisted of a large open space, filled with sand. This space was surrounded by a large, round and stone structure which contained seating area's on the top levels and prisons, preparations rooms and a weapon storage below. Everyone gaped at the structure when they walked under the archway, trough an alley, up some stairs and finally came into the seating area. Everyone was looking around for none of them had been here before, for this was the Kings private arena where he watched his troops train for combat. Hephaistion did not understand why they were here of all places.

Sitting down he looked around and saw several people there, including The Kings closest generals and after a few moments, the king himself made an appearance and to everyone's great surprise the Queen also appeared.

Hephaistion frowned as he stood back upright after taking a bow. Hoping he would see Alexander follow soon after, he was disappointed when he did not. Silence followed, no one said a word and it gave them all a weary feeling. Hephaistion kept his eyes trained on the King and Queen, hoping something will happen. He did not have to wait for long because soon King Philip made a gesture with his hand, following his gaze Hephaistion noticed there were people down in the arena, recognizing some of them as the most respected fighters in Philip's army, he swallowed and leaned a little closer for a better view.

Seeing their Kings gesture the men nodded and moved to open a door, the bolts on the door made a loud noise that resonated through the arena and everyone held their breath. Hephaistion expected to see many things: a slave, a chariot, some kind of animal but what he did not expect was so to see Alexander moving out of the shadows into the sunlight and stop in the middle of the arena.

Hephaistion could not believe his eyes and smiled, Alexander was here, he was finally here, he would have run down the stairs and hugged his best friend but something was stopping him. There was something different, Alexander was different. Alexander did not look up once, like he was not aware his friends, or even Hephaistion was present. Sitting back down frowning, he took a good look at his best friend and notice al kind of changes. The first thing he noticed was that Alexander stood still, as still as a statue; there was no fidgeting or shuffling, which was rare because Alexander never stood still because he always had to much energy in him.

Next was he seemed taller somehow though looked like he hasn't grown all that much. He was broader too, there was more muscle on that small but compact body. His hair was longer and curled around his ears, it seemed more golden as well but then again he seems more tanned then before, which means he had been out in the warm Greek sun for long periods of time, they had a hot summer this year and most of them couldn't stand to be out in the open for long periods of time, seems Alexander had though.

But what sprang to Hephaistion eyes were the scars on Alexander body, scars he had not seen before, they was one on his right shoulder travelling down to his elbow and a large one coming from inside Alexander thighs down and curling around his knee. They seemed recent because the scar was still red. Hephaistion could not help and wonder what had happened to his beloved Alexander and cursed himself for not being there to help. Hephaistion felt like he broke his promise, a promise he made not so long ago.

_"Will you protect me from any harm Hephaistion?" asked a younger Alexander, head in Hephaistion's lap. Hephaistion stopped threading his fingers in Alexander's golden hair and answered._

"_I would gladly die knowing if would keep you safe, my Alexander." And resumed playing with Alexander's hair pretending he didn't just call his friend 'My Alexander'. Alexander was quiet for a few moments until he sat upright cupping Hephaistion's face in his two hands whispering:_

"_And I would do the same for you, My Hephaistion" Hephaistion heart swelled and he smiled a shy smile before he hugged Alexander close._

Hephaistion came to the present when he heard a load clap, looking up he saw that it was the King who clapped his hands. He saw Alexander bow and turn around to the centre of the arena, Hephaistion only now noticed that Alexander was wearing armour.

On top of his white chiton Alexander wore a golden-silver armour which held an engraving of two horses standing on their hind legs, in the middle stood the royal crest of his father. His legs were covered by leather bindings who were tied at the back of his legs.

Someone, probably a servant, came closer and have Alexander a round shield, again engraved with the royal crest and two horses, and his helmet: bronze and in the middle ran white horse hair down to Alexander's neck and two read feathers were placed on either side of the white hair and on the front, covering Alexander's forehead, was again the Royal Crest. Hephaistion swallowed, he thought Alexander looked magnificent. A true Achilles, if he ever saw one.

Alexander took his sword and seemed to wait for something, this is when it dawned on Hephaistion, Alexander had to fight. This was some kind of test, Alexander had to prove himself worthy in front of his King, His Generals and closest friends. To prove he is worthy of his fathers throne.

It all made sense now, what happened those six months ago and the kings reaction: he was disappointed and ashamed his heir had lost in front of his generals, so he took him away to train; which explained Alexander's new scars and new demeanour; and now he had to prove himself again. Gain the respect of everyone who was watching today. He looked at Ptolemy and saw he too had figured it out, they frowned and turned back towards their friend.

This new information did not make Hephaistion feel better, in fact it made him feel worse. This was not practise, those were not inexperienced boys he was going to fight and those were certainly no wooden swords they were holding. But before the fight could start, the King shouted something at the men in the arena. He did not understand what was said, they were too far away, but he did see Alexander stiffen for a second and then nod towards his father, he doubt anyone else noticed but he knew Alexander better then anyone and knew his friend did not like what was going to happen.

He saw a man approach Alexander and noticed the man was at least a head and shoulders taller then his friend, the uneasy feeling in his gut grew. The man produced a piece of cloth and he heard Ptolemy and some of the others murmur,

"Surely not…"

Hephaistion kept his eyes trained on Alexander and when the man removed Alexander's helmet, he saw Alexander's eyes flick towards him and keep his gaze. Looking into those eyes he longed to see, he knew he had not lost Alexander entirely. He smiled a supportive and encouraging smile and quickly mouthed 'I remember' before his beloved eyes were covered by a black piece of cloth and his helmet was replaced on his head.

They moved Alexander to the centre again and left him there. Alexander took on a battle position, poised and ready. Seconds ticked by though seemed like hours to Hephaistion, when suddenly he saw the King make another move and instead of one fighter walking towards Alexander there were now three.

Hephaistion was shocked the king would do such a thing and he suddenly realised this might be an execution instead of a test and fear grabbed him by the throat. Forgetting his place and who was present, he stood and ran down the stairs towards the arena.

"Alexander, no!"

Hearing Hephaistion's voice, Alexander held up his hand holding of the guards he knew were making his way towards his friend and in a voice that clearly held a command he said;

"Ptolemy"

Knowing what his prince meant before he even asked, Ptolemy held Hephaistion back who was struggling and yelling with a strangled voice,

"No, you can not do this. You will kill him. Ptolemy, you cannot let him. How can you even…"

"I know how you feel Hephaistion but Alexander cannot fight if he's worried about your safety. You must understand he will need his full focus for this and cannot win this fight, if he thinks you might be in danger."

Hearing Ptolemy's reason Hephaistion calmed down and turned away to sit at the front row, he could hear Cassander laughing at his display and cursed himself for losing his calm. He looked towards the King and Queen and counted himself lucky he was still alive.

Swallowing hard he turned towards Alexander, feeling Ptolemy sitting nearby.

He just hoped that when this say was over, he'll see Alexander's eyes again.


	5. Now You Know

**_Chapter 4: Now You Know._**

Everyone held their breath as the King silently signalled for the fight to begin.

Hephaistion looked on as Alexander remained motionless, hands by his side, head cocked to one side as if listening to his surroundings, no one dared make a sound as one of the fighters stepped closer.

Hephaistion almost yelled 'look-out' as one of he soldiers threw his spear at Alexander and he had not yet moved but Alexander quickly stepped to the side just as the spear reached him, then rolled down taking the spear swinging it around as he stood and hitting one of the soldiers, who was approaching him from the left, in the face leaving a huge wound. He then turned the spear around, under us arm trusting hard jamming the spear in the third mans left leg making him fall down howling out loud. Thinking the first one had no weapons left he turn around to his left to attack the second soldier but moved barely in time, when the first one raised an axe and hit him in the helmet instead. Falling to his knees Alexander gasped holding his head in pain and Hephaistion could see blood trickling down his face. Biting his lip he gasped as he first one raised his axe again, getting ready to strike. He heard his classmates gasp and run down the stairs for a closer look, he had not noticed he himself now stood at the edge of the arena.

When the axe came down, Hephaistion stood transfixed but instead of seeing his beloved die, he saw Alexander duck at the last moment, swinging his sword towards his attacker and cutting of one of his legs. Hephaistion let out the breath he wasn't aware he was holding, he turned towards his classmates and was not shocked when they all looked relieved, Alexander was after all well loved by his classmates. What he did not expect was Cassander's look in his eyes, it has changed somehow, from contempt to growing respect, and at last he understood King Philip's reasoning. A King cannot rule, cannot lead when he does not have the respect of all his troops. Hephaistion just hoped Alexander would survive to become king. Hearing a familiar yelp, he turned back towards the fight.

He saw Alexander breathing hard, left hand outstretched and his right holding his sword. Still blindfolded and now favouring his left leg which was bleeding heavily. He saw Alexander has already taken out his second opponent by severing of his hand and leaving a life threatening wound across his stomach.

Alexander and the fighter he wounded with the spear stood circling each other. The bigger and broader man ran towards Alexander, who had lost his helmet, sword raised high. The loud clang of sword hitting shield was deafening as the big man kept hitting Alexander's shield time and time again until Alexander grew tired and fell to his knees and dropped his shield. The man lowered his sword and hit Alexander in he face with his fist, until he barely moved anymore. The man looked up at his King who nodded and raised his sword again. Hephaistion held his breath, as he saw Queen Olympas standing up looking worried, fearing this might be it, he whispered:

"Get up Alexander, get up. I believe in you."

And as if Alexander heard him, he rolled to his right, standing up coming up behind his attacker , jumped up and put his word in the mans back straight into his hart. A clean death, a soldiers death. Even now Alexander showed consideration for his opponent.

Stumbling a little bit, Alexander stood upright in a battle position waiting for the next attack but when none came he lowered his sword. No one said a word because none could believe it, Alexander had just won his fight, against not one but three fighters. And to top is of he was blindfolded. Movement caught his eye, as he saw King Philip making his way down towards the arena, stopping in front of his son who bowed. Instead of looking proud, he ripped the blindfold of, none to gently, and everyone heard the kings words.

"Now, you know!"

Hephaistion hated the king right then as he looked on as Alexander nodded and the King turned back towards his Generals taking a swing of the ever present wine. No congratulations, no proud words, no nothing. His classmates were already being ushered out by Aristotle, who was complaining how much time he lost because of this. He wish he could see Alexander's eyes but followed his gaze towards his parents, who were already bickering again. Looking around he saw no one paid any mind to Alexander who threw his sword on the floor in anger and left on his horse.

Turning around his heart crying for Alexander, he bumped into Ptolemy who stared in the direction where Alexander had left.

"He needs you." Hephaistion just shook his head and tried to leave.

"He needs you Hephaistion, as much as you need him. He will need the confirmation after all of this…" he waved his hand at the arena and continued "Go to him and tell him want you wanted to tell him for the last six months. Go." And when Hephaistion still did not move he yelled and gave him a push towards the direction Alexander had eft.

"**GO!**"

And Hephaistion ran.


	6. Do You Remember?

_**Chapter 5: Do You Remember?**_

As Hephaistion ran he suddenly realised he had no idea where he was going and stopped dead in his tracks.

Standing still he could hear the Queen's chariot leaving and The King and his generals follow on horseback. Still fuming, he turned back around scanning the neighbourhood. Hephaistion sighed knowing Alexander was on horseback and had a good head start.

Suddenly it dawned on him and he started running again, until he came to a small forest by a creek. Hearing rather then seeing Alexander he made his way into the little forest stopping at the clearing by the creek.

What he saw, was what he expected: a raving Alexander, and after everything that had happened the last six months and today, Hephaistion did not blame him nor did he try to stop Alexander from hitting the trees, throwing stones and yelling obscenities that would make even the toughest of soldiers blush.

Rather he stood still, knowing Alexander would not hear him in any case. Hephaistion did not have to wait long as Alexander suddenly stopped, breathing hard and body trembling. Before he could even open his mouth, Alexander spoke.

"Do you remember?"

"Yes, this is the place we first met." Nodded Hephaistion mostly to himself since Alexander has yet to turn around. How could he forget!

_Hephaistion was running away, trying to hide from his mother, he did not want to take a bath and that was final. He wanted to play some more with his friends when his mother yelled for him to come inside, knowing what she meant, he ran. He had been running for some time when he came to the little forest by the creek. Hearing his fathers voice come closer, he quickly ducked into a nearby bush. _

_What he came in contact with, was not sand and twig but a body and he involuntarily yelped out loud, before he could curse himself a hand closed over his mouth and he panicked, struggling to break free when a voice stopped his struggling._

"_Sssshhh, be quiet. I won't hurt you. But you must be quiet, otherwise we will both be discovered… If I take my hand away; will you be quiet?"_

_Hephaistion just nodded and the hand was removed, looking behind him, he saw a boy about his age with blond hair obviously trying to hide himself._

_Before he could speak, the boy made a motion with his finger asking him to be quiet and pointing towards a man, trying to see who it was he recognized his father and he ducked._

"_Boy, you better come out. Don't keep your mother waiting now or you won't have any dinner. You hear me boy?" Hephaistion kept his tongue and tried not to made a sound, he waited until he was sure his father left and all he could hear was the boys breathing._

_After a few moment the boy behind him stood and walked away, wanting to know who he was Hephaistion ran after him and caught up with him in a clearing by the creek._

"_Hey wait… " and the boy stopped. "… I wanted to thank you, you know for hiding me back there, I'm in your debt. If there's anything I can do just ask. My name is Hephaistion."_

_And finally the boy turned around, Hephaistion was immediately captured by the boy's eyes and he forgot to close his mouth. The boy smiled at his gaping, stepped closer and closed his mouth, leaving a tingling feeling were he touched, saying._

"_I'm am Alexander. And I will not forget your promise." _

"**No**,…." Whispered Alexander shaking his head and Hephaistion frowned feeling confidant this was the place but before he could argue Alexander continued,

"… this is the place… I fell in love… with my best friend… my soul mate… Do You remember?" Hephaistion came closer and put a hand on Alexander's shoulder finally understanding what his friend meant,

"I remember. I will always remember, **my** Alexander, always!"

At Hephaistion's words, Alexander sighed and fell to his knees sobbing. Quickly walking around his beloved, Hephaistion gathered the slightly smaller man in his arms and stroked his hair rocking him back and forth, much like a mother would comfort her child.

When the sobbing quieted down to sniffles, Hephaistion pulled Alexander up so he could see his face, he frowned slightly at the still bloody face of his friend and pulled him towards the creek, ripping a piece of his chiton, he made it wet and cleaned Alexander's face until he could look into his eyes again.

Stepping back he looked into his beloved face and smiled at the utter devotion and love shining in Alexander's eyes. He reached out touching Alexander's hair tugging a piece back behind his ear.

"Your hair has grown… I like it…" whispered Hephaistion as if afraid he might break some kind of spell and Alexander would disappear again.

A sudden change in Alexander's eyes was all the warning he got as Alexander suddenly cupped his face and slowly kissed him.

It was a slow and sweet kiss that showed love but it quickly changed into desperation as they clutched at each other as if wanting to make sure this was not a dream. The need for air became to great and the kiss ended leaving them both breathless.

Alexander started moving his hands over Hephaistion's face as if seeing it for the first time.

"I missed you so… your eyes…. your hair… your nose…. your lips…. I missed everything about you. I was afraid I lost you forever living in that hell for so long. You are the one that kept me going every day." He trailed of, thumbs caressing Hephaistion's face.

Hephaistion blushed slightly at Alexander's words but quickly recovered taking Alexander's hands in his.

"You will never lose me. No matter what you do, who you meet or where you are. **I love you Alexander **and you will always be right here…." He moved Alexander's hand over his heart whispering. "… **forever!**"

Alexander swallowed hard, tears in his eyes, taking Hephaistion's hands and placing them over his own heart.

"And you in mine."

They moved in unison as their lips touched again for a second kiss. The kiss quickly became heated as hands began to roam each others bodies. But a sudden intake of breath and a hiss coming from Alexander made Hephaistion stop. Taking a step back he saw he accidentally brushed the wound on Alexander's arm, cursing himself for forgetting Alexander was wounded he began to apologise but was stopped before he could utter a sound.

" **Don't**, it does not hurt much."

'Ever the brave man, refusing to acknowledge he was hurt so I would not worry….' Thought Hephaistion with a smile and when Alexander leaned back in for a kiss, Hephaistion stepped out of the way smiling sweetly, knowing if they continued Alexander's wounds would never be taken care off.

He took Alexander's hand in his, kissed the open palm and pulled his beloved towards his horse. Climbing behind Alexander, after making sure his friend was capable of riding with a wounded leg, they both rode of towards the rooms they were sharing at the learning compound (AN: I do not know how they called it back then, but I found the word 'barracks' kind of cold).

Hephaistion circled his arms round Alexander's waist and kissed his neck, feeling Alexander squeeze his arms in return.

Hephaistion smiled.

AN: I want to thank everyone for their lovely reviews. They were very sweet and made it able for me to write more. Thank you!


	7. Proud Letters

_**Chapter 6: Proud Letters**_

When they arrived at the compound Hephaistion was the first one of the horse, turning towards Alexander to help him. Looking in his face, he saw the short ride there had hurt Alexander's leg terribly and he was finally acknowledging it now Alexander came down from his adrenaline high.

When Alexander was safely on the ground, he patted Bucephalus back knowing he would find his way into the stables. Winding Alexander's arm round his shoulders, Hephaistion made his way into the building. Everything was quiet, meaning the other students had not returned yet, and all they heard was their footsteps echoing in the halls.

Reaching their joined rooms, Hephaistion pushed open the heavy wooden door. He made Alexander sit on the bed while he closed the door behind him, when the door was secure he went into the washing room filling a basin with water and taking some rags with him. Alexander just watched him move around not moving an inch from where Hephaistion left him.

Finding needle and threat, Hephaistion placed everything he gathered on a nearby table and moved towards Alexander, pulling him upright.

No words were said as Hephaistion took of Alexander's armour and chiton leaving him bare, Hephaistion tried not to blush finding it ridicules since they have seen each other naked numerous times. Swallowing hard he made one of the rags wet and cleaned Alexander's body, being careful of Alexander's wounds, only pausing to give a gentle kiss on each new scar he hadn't seen yet as if he could kiss away the memory that created it. Alexander sighed at his beloved's ministrations. Hephaistion changed rags once in a while, throwing the soiled ones on a heap. When he was done, he dried Alexander and made him lay down on the bed giving him some wine for the pain when he started cleaning the wounds more delicately.

He tried to be as careful and as quick as possible when he sewed the biggest wounds closed but every hiss or intake of breath made his heart ache. Looking towards Alexander he saw his friend had his eyes closed and was whispering words he recognized from a song Alexander used to sing when he was younger.

After dressing the wounds he made Alexander lie on his stomach, after examining him further and finding no more wounds, he took some rose oil, rubbed it in his hands and started massaging his back. After awhile Hephaistion heard Alexander's breathing change, thinking he fell asleep he moved of Alexander but before he could get to far, a hand grabbed his arm. Turning around he saw Alexander quite awake, looking into his eyes he nodded and laid himself next to Alexander, kissing his shoulder. They both turned on their side, just looking at each other. Then moved as close as they could, Alexander half on top of Hephaistion his head on his chest as Hephaistion just rubbed circles on Alexander's back. Hephaistion sighed and closed his eyes for a moment.

A knocking noise woke Hephaistion up, not realising he fell asleep he rubbed his eyes sensing Alexander waking up as well. They both sat up smiling at one another before leaning in and kissing each other until they were once again interrupted by the knocking sound on the door, this time followed by a voice.

"Message for Prince Alexander"

Sighing loudly Hephaistion got of the bed moving towards the door as Alexander quickly put on a new chiton he had put there. Opening the door he came face to face with the same messager they had met this afternoon. Taking two scrolls from the boy he thanked him.

Seeing movement in the hall, he saw Ptolemy and Leonatus looking at him, realising the others must have come back while they were sleeping he nodded towards his classmates and closed the door again.

He turned around and saw Alexander dressed and sitting on the bed, he walked towards his friend and have him the two scrolls which both held the royal seal. Hugging his friend he whispered,

"Courage Alexander…"

And moved away leaving his friend to it. He put away the soiled rags and basin he used earlier together with the thread and needle. Looking outside the window he saw the sun was setting already and if suddenly realising this fact he shivered and he moved towards his closet, put on a new chiton since his was dirty and bloody and put on a cloak, which bellowed behind him while he moved towards Alexander, who was propped up against some cushions on the bed.

He moved round the bed, stopping behind Alexander and putting his hands on his shoulders gently massaging the knots he knew were there. He unconsciously read the letter, knowing Alexander would not mind for he would have told him the contents later anyway.

_Philip, King Of Macedon, hails Alexander,_

_Word has reached me that Cassander's, son of Antipator, victory six months ago was a false one. This word has come from Cassander himself and he has been punished accordingly. _

_Because of this, I feel the need to apologise some of the things I might had said that day, you are not weak or a coward._

_But, and understand this clearly my son, I **do not** regret the decision of making you go through training. You must understand that Kings are not born, they are made Alexander through trials and suffering. I did not understand this when my father made me go through the same training and I hated him then. But I do now, and when you have a son of your own, you will understand as well._

_After today I am confidant you will be a great King someday. But I fear you must find a Kingdom for yourself, Macedon is clearly not big enough for you._

_You made me proud my son._

_You showed everyone today, that you are worthy to be my heir and heir to the throne. _

_I hope you are well because you have your mother quite a fright when you got wounded but I am confidant you are, after all you are my son._

_I believe in you and your abilities and to show you that I mean what I say, You are now regent during times I am away on campaign and hopefully you will join me in battle soon so all can see your greatness and all will say 'This is Alexander the Great, our future King'_

_Take good care of yourself._

Hephaistion gaped at the letter not believing his eyes and when he heard Alexander sigh he hugged him against his chest.

"Mother's letter is about the same. Though she is more worried then she lets on."

Alexander got up from the bed and put his letters down in a chest near his bed, feeling Hephaistion eyes follow him. The silence was broken by a small gong somewhere in the compound.

"Are you hungry? Maybe you should eat something, you will need it after today. Besides I think we should at least show our faces before anyone things we've eloped or something."

Rattled Hephaistion moving around the bed towards Alexander who silenced him with a kiss.

"Let them think what they want, I care not." Said Alexander looking in his eyes and Hephaistion could see that the last of Alexander's demons where gone and smiled which turned into a chuckle as Alexander added…

"I could eat a wild bore"

Moving towards his closet Alexander took out his blue and gold cloak and put it around his shoulders, then put a gold band in his hair and looked towards Hephaistion who also wore a white chiton but his cloak was red with silver trimmings and he wore a red band in his hair.

Smiling they both moved together, towards the door, before opening they squeezed each other hands. Alexander sighed, straitened his back and walked through the now open door, passing the soldiers, towards the dining area, cloak bellowing behind him.

Hephaistion waited a moment before following him down the hall in the direction he had left, thinking.

'He has the heart of a true King'


	8. Epilogue

_**Epilogue**_

Hephaistion woke up well rested rubbing his eyes, stretching one hand above his head, the other one moved to the space next to him. Coming into contact with nothing but sheets, he slowly sat upright, eyes searching for Alexander.

He found his beloved standing on the balcony, head tilted to one side, staring at the horizon where the merest hint of sunlight was beginning to show trough. Watching his lover staring over the Macedonian countryside Hephaistion thought back to last night and he smiled.

_As Alexander entered the dining hall everyone started applauding and Alexander slightly ducked his head, as if ashamed and walked towards his chair. As Hephaistion entered soon after, he noticed everyone wore their finest robes and the tables were all pushed together. He walked towards the head of the table where two empty seats were reserved for him and Alexander._

_Taking his seat, he nodded at his friends grateful for what they have done. Soon after they were seated Ptolemy stood, glass raised:_

"_To Alexander, our Prince and Future King. May he always fight like he has today. To Alexander" and everyone in the room, including Hephaistion raised his glass shouting,_

"_To Alexander!" before taking a drink. Alexander bowed his head slightly showing his gratitude and drank himself._

_Everything went smoothly after that, everyone commended Alexander of his great victory and asked him for few pointers making Hephaistion smile as he saw Alexander's eyes light up more and more brightly. Ptolemy gave Alexander's sword back, he took it when he left it in the arena claming he will need it for future victories. Alexander was grateful as he hugged Ptolemy like a brother. _

_Just as everyone was enjoying himself Cassander; who sported a big bruise on his face, no doubt from the punishment he received; made his way to Alexander, everyone stood up ready to defend their friend and prince, even though he didn't need it. But what happened was not what everyone expected: Cassander apologised for using a knife during their sparing session six months ago and thus cheating. _

_Before Alexander or anyone could react Hephaistion had hit Cassander in the face, saying:_

"_I promised you I would make you pay when I found out, did I not? Consider it done!" and sat back down sipping his wine. Alexander merely chuckled and extended his hand towards Cassander who grabbed it. They shook hands, old feelings forgotten and new were made. _

_From then on Cassander became a loyal follower of Alexander only straying once or twice but always on his side._

_They spent almost most of the night talking and rejoicing until it became clear none were talking clearly either because of fatigue or the wine but they all went to bed soon after._

_Alexander and Hephaistion spent the night in each others arms, feeling at ease for the first time in six month. _

Still smiling slightly Hephaistion got up and made his way to Alexander, circling his arms around his waist and kissing his cheek. He rested his head on Alexander's shoulder and together they watched the rising sun wondering what the future will hold.

Surely nothing but greatness for this was Alexander and he was destined for greatness. Only history will tell.

THE END.

AN: So, how did I do?

Did the fight scene make any sense there? Or the description of Alexander's armour?

Do you think the king was written too harsh? Is the story too long or too short?

Just let me know what you think!

Thank you for all the sweet reviews I have gotten so far!

Oh and yes for those who asked : I'm from Belgium and I speak 1. Flemish (Dutch); 2. English and 3. French.

Thanks again for reading!


End file.
